A Pathetic Fallacy
by TheAkAtSuKiKid
Summary: (Republished after editing a huge error) A young boy cries for his lost best friend... At the funeral everyone nearly cries but it all as it seems but is it all as sad as it seems? (This is an entry to a Facebook FF compo so any feedback would be hugely appreciated)


**_Yes another short one-shot by me! Duh duh duhh_**

**_Okay updates will (For most stories) be soon and a christmas tragedy has turned into a story thanks to more people following it so yes its a story now, which means lots of fun for me! I did start the next chapter for the other but the two D's are getting in my way... Dedication and distraction with a hint of writer's block shoved in the mix as well. _**

**_This is my entry for a FF comp, so you guys have to tell me what you think! _**

**_Note: If you read Raising a family Ichihime style this might look somewhat familiar XD _**

**_Warning: Spelling and grammar errors _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! _**

**_Pairings: Umm... o.o... ummm _**

**_Anyway R&R and Enjoy! _**

* * *

Drip, drip, drip... How he wished for it to be rain but rain wasn't red was it at the same time wishing this was all a dream or nightmare in this case.

Red, the colour of most beautiful roses, a lot of food like hot chilies and those annoying peppers you find on your pizza, the colour of cherry's and sweet strawberries and fresh tomatoes also the colour of a raging fire or when you wake to the red sky warning of the predicted rain on it way. Red being colour representing both powerful emotions of pure love and raging anger at the same time.

There were many things that is red or it represents but it wasn't any of those things above… It was blood, it was _her_ blood.

It coated the ground around them both sinking into not only the staining the crisp green grass but in his cloths forever a horrible reminder of this day, engraving into the depth of his mind, memories and dreams never to be forgotten.

"Hey..." He tried, he so desperately tried but with the fast sinking horrible feeling inside of him knowing that she was never going to reply again though foolishly in his mind he still had this hope even if it was foolish one.

After a minute of no reply, his heart was breaking by the second he was reluctantly in denial decided to continue calling, hoping for a reply.

"Hey… Please wake up" His voice growing more desperate, he was only young after all. He was cradling his bestfriend head in his lap, stroking her hair; anything to get her to react, she was everything to him…

His attempts to wake her were futile; deep down he knew but ignoring it gave him hope and more delusions about her replying. He'd had seen too many others die; he was only 15 for christ sake! He'd seen his own mother die in front of him… Not her to!

A single tear slid down his face landing on her face before sliding down to and joining the blood stained grass around them.

The wound was too deep, it had penetrated her heart, which would have killed her instantly upon contact, a fact he knew all too well, he was too late...

"Hey, it's going to be okay... I'm here now" He hugged her tighter thought her skin was cold and white with specks of blood. It would have been the most sadden and heart breaking for if anyone had been on looking the scene…Why had he let her go out on her own! He knew more than anyone how dangerous it was out here. Now he too late to save her, he had sworn to always protect her.

No! He wasn't going to break his promise to her… She was going to make it through this!

"...Please..."

"Please...Wake up" He whispered again, while shaking her slightly, losing more and more hope minute by minute, reality was setting in and the feeling in his chest wouldn't go away... He cried silently hugging her against him.

"I love you... There I said it! Just wake up!" He shook her again new tears threaten to fall from again and they didn't hold back falling down like there was no tomorrow.

"Please… Don't leave me" He begged as he gripped her jacket harder, as the last bit of hope disintegrated in his heart as all the regret, sadness, longing and all many other emotions set in.

It was about another hour later until any of the other arrived to the horrify shocking and tragic scene...

* * *

"…She's was my bestfriend and always will be... I-I'll never forget her..." A white rose was laid down before he walked away from her for the last time.

The sky was grey, miserably and somewhat depressing which was a perfect pathetic fallacy for a certain group of people especially. The rain poured down drenching them all, none of them cared either that or didn't show it, some found it more of a disguise for the falling waterfall of tears from their faces.

The unbearable event was finally meeting nearing its end.

They all watched on in silence, as the coffin was lowered into the ground and a vicar was making his speech...

Rukia must have been crying the most out of the lot comforted by Ichigo who was trying so hard to keep himself composed to, though Rangiku was pretty close to beating Rukia in crying, while Tatsuki had tear marks stained her face a fresh batch on there way. Chad hadn't been able to make it as he had just started a school trip abroad that rest had decided to pass up on, for more than one reason but this honestly wasn't what they was expecting to be doing… Uryu just looked away not bothering to push his glasses up while Renji was close by.

The last person yet to be mentioned, Orihime, she was with them there too but you should all know where she was...

"I-I can't take much more of thi-is" Rukia stutter still crying, Ichigo tried to sooth her but this was too much even for him.

"Don't worry Rukia...It'll all be over soon..." He whispered over to her as Rangiku let out another loud of sobs. Tatsuki looked over to her the pair seeing Rukia in such a state didn't help her either.

"Ichigo?" Tatsuki called, making Ichigo jerk in her direction putting on a sad smile for her, he hated to see her cry, it was hard from such a tough girl.

"Yeah Tatsuki?" Ichigo questioned back quietly not to disturb the rest of the speeches.

"What's going to happen now?" Tatsuki questioned back worriedly.

"Hey don't worry Tatsuki everything going to be alright" Ichigo replied, Tatsuki nodded slowly then turned back to watch.

"Your promise?" Rukia questioned tilting her head slight, Ichigo nodded back.

"...I can't believe it..." Rangiku whispered disbelievingly and sadly, Rukia whimpered slightly, Tatsuki tried not to start crying again and they watched on as the coffin finally hit the bottom which was followed by more sobs.

"She's gone forever..." Rukia whispered only Ichigo heard as the funeral was meeting it end, it was about as tough on him as it was the other as well but he tried to be strong for them at least…

...

...

...

…

…

..

.

"Aw c'mon you guys! This only a movie you know! No need to cry so much!" A voice exclaimed from the chair next to them.

Ichigo sighed there goes the quiet, how though he had managed to let the girls convince into watching this movie was beyond him, god he was about to cry god damn it!

Meanwhile Renji was protesting and sulking because he wanted to watch a movie about zombies but was outvoted by Rukia, Rangiku, Tatsuki and Orihime and surprisingly Ichigo as he was trying to get back into Rukia's good books for leaving Orihime alone with Shinji while he took care of some rouge Arrancar...

Just for the record leaving Shinji and Orihime alone for any amount of time is a combination for disaster; they all knew that… You can't even start to imagine the hell they got up too!

"Renji, it's an emotional moment" Rukia explained.

"But you've been crying since that girl died and you're still crying about it now" Renji added, Rangiku rolled her puffy saw eyes, movies like this made her emotional.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, doesn't mean we have as well" Rangiku countered to renji.

"Hey don't talk about Ichigo like that! He hasn't done anything to you" Renji joked, stood up and walked into the middle of the room and was blocking the rest of TV for the rest.

"Hey Renji! Your blocking the TV, I need to see how it ends!" Rukia exclaimed, Renji huffed, crossing his arms, wondering what had gotten into her the girls, it was only a movie.

"The only one of you girls that isn't crying was Orihime! That's only because she fell asleep an hour into the movie in the middle of the floor half!" Renji exclaimed sulkily before ranting in his head.

Yes, as you should know Orihime had decided to be her normal which to everyone else was abnormal self and lie on the floor to watch the movie and dozed off an hour into it, which was quite lucky because she would have been worse than Rukia and the others if she had seen that saddening scene.

Renji was brought out his mental ranting when he was knocked backwards by the TV remote that Ichigo who had thrown it to conveniently get him out the way so they could watch the rest of the movie and because it was fun.

"Be quiet you'll wake Inoue you idoit!" Ichigo whispered harshly, Renji who was sporting a new red mark on his head decided to take that as message to stay down and sat next to the sleeping Orihime and muttered something about her being lucky to be able to fall asleep during the damned movie while he still had to suffer another hour at least!

…The End…

* * *

_**Soo what did you think? Yeah there was no real paring in there but if you want to take it one way or another be my guest! **_

_**Hichigo: Where the hell am I? Again?! **_

_**I told you soon**_

_**Hichigo: Che**_

_***Rolls eyes* Anyway have a great day! And while you're hear why don't you check out my other stories? Hehehe **_

_**Hichigo: Just finish up already...**_

_**Okay okay**_

_**Over and Out! **_


End file.
